Manny Gamburyan
Manny Gamburyan was a finalist on the fifth season of The Ultimate Fighter reality show, losing to Nate Diaz by shoulder injury. He compiled an inconsistent record in the UFC's lightweight division and dropped to featherweight in the WEC, climbing his way quickly up the rankings. After the merging of the UFC, he competed in the UFC featherweight division with as of yet mixed results. The WEC With his most recent knockout win over former champion Mike Brown, many believed that Gamburyan would be the next to challenge current titlist Jose Aldo. They were not disappointed, as Gamburyan was announced to fight Aldo for the belt. The first round was uneventful but dominant for Aldo and in the second, he dropped Gamburyan with an uppercut and finished him with punches on the mat for a decisive TKO victory. He was next set to return to the UFC after the merger against Raphael Assuncao. Unfortunately, he was injured a month before the bout and pulled out. He was replaced by Erik Koch. Return to UFC After recovering, Gamburyan next returned to the UFC against former lightweight contender and featherweight newcomer Tyson Griffin. After an exciting fight, Griffin defeated Gamburyan via decision. Gamburyan wasted no time in finding another fight. He quickly signed on to face fellow contender Diego Nunes. Gamburyan was soon injured and forced to pull out of the fight. After recovering, Gamburyan resigned to complete the grudge match against Nunes. Nunes defeated Gamburyan via an exciting unanimous decision. Gamburyan next signed to face Michihiro Omigawa. He defeated Omigawa via unanimous decision after a great fight. Gamburyan next signed to face wrestler Chad Mendes. He was unfortunately injured and forced to pull out and the fight itself was scrapped as well. Gamburyan was without a doubt on the UFC's chopping block. After recovering, Gamburyan was next set to face prospect Hacran Dias but he was unfortunately injured and replaced by Nik Lentz. After recovering Gamburyan next signed to fight fellow TUF 5 cast member Cole Miller. Gamburyan defeated Miller via a close and controversial decision. He next signed to fight veteran Dennis Siver. Siver defeated Gamburyan via a back-and-forth, closely contested unanimous decision. Gamburyan next signed to fight Nik Lentz. Lentz defeated Gamburyan via unanimous decision. Drop to Bantamweight Gamburyan then made his bantamweight debut against Cody Gibson winning via rear-naked choke submission with four seconds left in the second round. Gamburyan then fought Scott Jorgensen winning a competitive but unanimous decision. He then faced former flyweight John Dodson and was destroyed with a thirty-seven second knockout. Gamburyan is next set to fight Alejandro Perez. Fights *Manny Gamburyan vs. Nate Mohr - After the bout, Nate Mohr was sidelined for over a year due to a leg injury suffered from the Achilles lock submission that Gamburyan was victorious with. *Manny Gamburyan vs. Rob Emerson - The fight was a quick twelve-second knockout. *Mike Brown vs. Manny Gamburyan - The fight was considered by many to be a number-one contender fight for the WEC featherweight title, with the winner to face whoever won between Jose Aldo and Urijah Faber that same night. Gamburyan scored a shocking knockout over the former champion Mike Brown perhaps earning a title shot. *Manny Gamburyan vs. Michihiro Omigawa *John Dodson vs. Manny Gamburyan Category:Featherweight fighters